Fairy Tails Hills College
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Welcome! To Fairy Tail: Hill's collage. Rated: 13 . Might be some swearing. Im not good with summary's sorry. Just read along and enjoy. PLOT: Fairy tail characters in college.. but things go diffrent for them. Characters: Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia.
1. Character profiles (not first chapter)

**Fairy Tails Hill College - Characters Profiles.**

**(A|N: Before I begin another fanfiction. I would like to say. I'm gonna do a character profiles chapter for ONE reason... So you know (urself) who the characters are gonna be. And I'll even say possibly who he/she ends up with in the end. Okay, Anime: Fairy tail. This fanfiction has a LOT of characters btw. So I'm gonna try 100 chapters maybe? Idk. Lol. Could be intreasting. Oh yeah one rule which will NOT be happening in this fanfiction. Rule: I will not write ANY smut scenes... (Smut = sex scenes) only because I am a teen in my years. And my teacher (as in my english teacher) knows my fanfiction account::( so yeah! Enjoy! Character age ranges: 16-20. Crush = person who they fancy.) Also... don't count this as a chapter. thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... sadly. Or any of theese characters.**

* * *

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 18.

Likes: Happy and fire and Igneel.

Dislikes: Water.

Crush: Lucy Heartfilla and Lisanna Strauss.

Name: Lucy Heartfilla.

Age: 19

Likes: Her spirits and plue.

Dislikes: Annoying people.

Crush: Natsu Dragneel.

Name: Lisanna Strauss

Age: 18

Likes: Happy and Natsu.

Dislikes: nothing really.

Crush: Natsu Dragneel.

Name: Gray Fullbuster.

Age: 17

Likes: Ice.

Dislikes: Fire.

Crush: A bit on Juvia Lockser.

Name: Juvia Lockser

Age: 18

Likes: Water

dislikes: people who make her upset.

Crush: Gray Fullbuster.

Name: Gajeel Redfox

Age: 18

Likes: Metal and Metalicana and Pantherlilly.

Dislikes: Annoying people.

Crush: Levy McGarden.

Name: Levy McGarden.

Age: 18.

Likes: Pantherlilly and reading.

Dislikes: People calling her a 'geek'.

Crush: Gajeel Redfox.

Name: Jellal Fernandes.

Age: 21

Likes: Red & blue and his tattoo.

Dislikes: Teasing/bullying.

Crush: Erza Scarlet.

Name: Erza Scarlet.

Age: 22.

Likes: Red & blue and her friends.

Dislikes: Teasing.

Crush: Jellal Fernandes.

* * *

**A/N: Extra Author Note: There may be more people in the future. I was gonna add Wendy and Romeo... but couldn't be assed. **


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**Fairy Tail Hills College: Chapter 1 - Welcome!**

It was a dark gloomy miserable day, In Fairy Hills. There was a college. There wasn't that many students but... there was one guild named Fairy Tail. They were in College. And sometimes they would do naughty things in it. And this is the life of them people. Also known as, Lucy Heartfilla, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet.

In the girls dorm, were the girls and in the boy dorm, was the boys. Since some schools didn't let gender and gender in same room. In case of naughty stuff. But, adoubtful that would happen. All the girls were mumbling away until Juvia got shy... but spoke up. "Juvia thinks we should have a party and invite the boys tonight." No one had heard Juvia. They were still talking about random things... but to be honest, It was nothing of importance. Only one girl had heard her which of course was her rival in love... Lucy Heartfilla. "Pardon, Juvia-san?" Lucy had asked. Juvia mumbled then spoke up even louder. "Juvia thinks we should have a party tonight... and invite the boys!" Juvia shouted. The girls started woundering about the idea. "Wouldn't that be a bad idea?" Levy had stated. Juvia couldn't see how it would have been though. "That's actually a good idea. We've been single for ages now." All the girls agreed with this though, and so it was decided! They would all have a party in the girls dorm. "Okay, Erza get the food. Lucy do the music. I'll make sure everythings set up, and the rest move furniture around so theres A LOT of room." Levy said reading out her list. After that had been done, all the girls got to work.

~Erza's POV~

Erza took a quick walk to the supermarket around the corner. Normally, they weren't allowed out. But they really didn't give a hell. So, she went out. I mean... it had to have been Erza, right? Since she's 22. She's responsible and she's old enough to get wine and beer... to get drunk. Unfortunetly, not everyone in the dorms weren't old enough. As long as her and Jellal got drunk that was all she was caring about. Since, she did want to boost up the relationship between her and Jellal... she liked being friends and all... but she wanted like a lovey-dovey relationship with him. So, maybe... it might help. Then again... there also is the bad side of it... Jellal could get in a massive arguement. But, fingers crossed that wont happen. So, after a few minutes of thinking to herself she went into the market and bought all her utensils and food. Cakes, cupcakes, coca cola, 7UP, and more.

But, when she got to the check-out... something bad happend. The cashier had asked for her age... I do think I look 18 or more... because I pratically am, I mean i'm 22. Luckily, I had my identity card with me at the monement. So, I showed the cashier my identity card and paid and went out the shop, and walked back to the dorm. Luckily, no teacher's had noticed I had snuck out. When I got back into the dorm I put down the stuff and all the girls had come around to ask "What did you buy, Erza-chan?" Everyone asked me.

"Oh, just the usual... like fizzy drinks and food and chocolate." I was hoping they wouldn't notice the beer and wine. Until, Levy did. Levy pointed at a few cans, they were the same. "What's this, Erza?" She asked me. I mumbled to myself. DRAT! "Oh, um... it's beer and wine..." I stated in a low voice. Unfortunetly, I think they heard me. Because, after a few seconds everyone screamed 'WHAT?!' ... And then began the awkward silence... until, Lisanna said she'll go and tell the boys that we're throwing a party and then she ran out the door.

~Lisanna's POV~

I had to get out of there quick. I'm not claustrophobic or anything stupid like that. I just 100% hate awkward silence's. . . Anyway, I went across our dorm to the boys and knocked on the door, "Hello? It's Lisanna." Natsu came to the door and opened it. "Yo, Lisanna-san! Come in." So I did. As I thought, the boy dorm was messy as hell. "So, what did you want? Or did you come to just stare at us getting changed." Jellal laughed whilst saying that.

"Oh, haha! Very funny Jellal. Anyway, I came to invite you ALL to a party in the girls dorm tonight. All the girls are gonna be there." Lisanna said. When she said girls, all the boys were woundering what GIRLS... I mean this is a large school indeed. "What girls?" Gajeel questioned.

"Oh, just the girls in the fairy tail girls dorm... which is me, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilla and Juvia Lockser." Lisanna replied. All the boys cheered at that... then they quick said "Okay, we're coming! Now, get out we gotta get changed then." Wow, snotty. I just maybe got kicked out? Then again... i'm not surprised. They did have to get ready... if they wanna impressed the girls.

~End of Lisanna's POV~

And so, tonight was gonna be a good night. Indeed! Yeah i've gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night.

* * *

A/N: Aw wish I could write more. But, i've gotta eat beans on toast and go out. And enjoy the long FIRST chapter. LOL. Im getting requested to put wendy and romeo in... i'm not sure. Im still debating and also... Sting and Rogue comes in in a few chapters cause there like the gangstas off this school. /LE SPOILER. Anyway, enjoy. I so quoted Black Eyed Peas 'tonights gonna be a goodnight' at the end.. I tried my best with the cliffhangur.


End file.
